UnderTale: Different
by BlackRose2323
Summary: A girl wakes up in an odd world, but only remembers her name and certain things about herself. She doesn't remember how she got there, but soon meets a man, or a skeleton, that seems to sparks something inside of her that she cannot truly explain. Except, that cheerfulness is interrupted by someone from the past that had been searching for her ever since she got there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting By Fate

The room was dark except for a hole of light that shined down onto a small patch of golden flowers. A girl laid there unconscious at first, but a small breeze awoke her from her slumber. She sits up and presses her hand to her head. She then looks up and sees the long hole she fell down. She sees that she fortunately had a soft landing, but she began to get skittish as she looked around the dark chamber. She stands up and gains her balance. The girl sees an opening into what looked to be ruins, bordered by purple stone bricks. She approaches the entrance as she realizes that this is the only option she has. She poked her head into the room and sees a purple bricked chamber, with a nice carpet leading to another chamber entrance.

The girl walks in and sees a puddle of water. She looks in and sees her reflection. She had long, somewhat shaggy, black hair. Her eyes were a deep blue and her face was averagely shaped. She wore a long sleeve gray sweater and blue jeans along with some black shoes. She pulled away from the puddle and continued to the other door. She felt something hard beneath her foot and she looked down. She sees pieces of a wooden dummy that was utterly destroyed by whom ever hit it. The girl's fear began to boil up higher and she backed away from the shattered target. She continued to the other wall opening, trying not to think about what may have destroyed that defenseless dummy.

She pokes her head into the next chamber and she hears people talking. The girl listens in, refusing to take any further steps into the room.

"NO, YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO KILL THE CREATURES!" said a female voice. The girl pokes her head out more and sees a white goat like creature standing on two legs wearing a purple gown with yellow lacing on the edges. "I swear, these humans get more violent everyday." The girl pokes her head out further and sees a trail of blood leading to another door. Except, there were remains of what appeared to be some sort of lizard-like creature. The girl tried to back up, but fell forward due to her bad balance and fell hard onto the ground with a loud thunk. The creature turned slightly at the sound and sees her. The creatures eyes widened and she rushed over to the girl. The girl looked up and sees the female creature staring at her. She became frightened and kind raised up her arms to shield herself.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The girl said as she began to cry slightly. The creature smiled at her and held out her hand. "Huh?" The creature smiled at her with kindness in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She said as she waited for the girl to take her hand.

"Uh...yeah," The girl answered. She took the creature's hand and the creature helped her up. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome dear," The creature said politely. The girl slowly pulls her hand away and stares at the goat creature.

"You're not going to hurt me?" She asked as she remembered the blood on the ground.

"I would never hurt anyone, dear. This is the work of another child, similar to you, but has been lead astray by fear," The creature explained. "You seem different though. There is kindness and mercy in your heart. You don't wish to hurt anyone."

"I...I am scared of blood…." The girl said as she looked at the ground again, where a big puddle of the stuff laid. "I am not a very good fighter and I would rather make friends then hurt anyone." The creature smiled at this and held out her hand once more.

"Well, I'm Toriel. I want to help you. I know someone that will keep you safe and you won't have to worry about that child," The creature said. "I fear that the child might even kill another human just to get home." The girl looked at the goat creature and then back at her hand. Even though she barely knew this creature and she was very skeptical about the whole situation, it was better than waiting for a kid, who was on a murderous rampage, to come back.

"Alright, I'll go with you," She said as she placed her delicate hand into the soft furry hand before her. Toriel smiled down at her and began to walk with the girl's hand in hers. "May I ask where we are going?" Toriel smiled back at the girl.

"We are heading to the exit of the ruins and from there my friend will protect you," She said. "I must remain here and try to get the other child to see reason." The girl looked down and sighed. Why was she here? How did she even get here? All she truly remembered was waking up not any long fall or even landing on the ground...what was going on here?

The two, after about a half hour, made it to a big purple door. It was about two and half times the girl's size. She looked at Toriel, who bent down to her level.

"This is the only exit out of the ruins," Toriel said as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I just met you and your giving me to someone I don't even know?" The girl asked as she as sadness came over her mind at the thought of the departure. Toriel bent down the her level and smiled kindly.

"You'll be alright. This one you can trust," She said reassuringly.

"But what if he's mean to me? What if he tries to hurt me?" The girl asked as she looked at Toriel. Toriel smiled a little more and patted the girl's shoulder.

"He wouldn't hurt you, he knows better," Toriel said as she stood up again.

"How do you know?" She asked as she looked down slightly.

"He made me a promise," Toriel answered. "Now, it's time for you to meet him." She walked up the giant double door and knocked twice. A voice came from beyond the door. The voice was deep and sounded like whoever was talking was laughing slightly.

"Knock, Knock!" The voice said. Toriel chuckled and played a long.

"Who's there?" Toriel asked as she smiled.

"A broken pencil," The voice answered and seemed to sound a little more excited.

"Nevermind it's pointless," The voice said and began to laugh slightly. Toriel laughed at this silly pun and the girl's eyes sparkled. She took a quick step toward the door.

"Knock, Knock!" She said quickly interrupting the laughter. It was silent for a second, but the voice came back with uneasiness.

"Who...is..there?" Said the voice. The girl didn't hesitate with the next line.

"Boo!" The girl said as her excitement showed a little more.

"Uh….Boo who?" The voice said.

"Aw, don't cry it's just a joke," The girl said and waited for some sort of answer. The room went silent, but then the voice began to laugh. The girl felt proud of herself and looked at Toriel, who was also laughing.

"T-Toriel, who is that with you?" The voice asked as his laugh allowed him to talk.

"The reason why I came here," Toriel said as a serious tone overtook her sweet voice.

"Wh-what?" The voice asked as the laughter stopped.

"Sans, I have a question to ask you," Toriel said as she looked down slightly and closed her eyes. It went silent again, but soon the voice came back.

"Y-yeah Tori?" The voice asked

"Do you remember that promise you made?" Toriel asked in serious tone. The girl looks up at the goat demon with a questioning look. What promise did this voice make her?

"Yes, I do, why?" The voice asked again as it started to become a little more nervous. Toriel sighed and sorrow filled her eyes for a second.

"I am sad to say, but I must ask it of you now," Toriel said. The girl just watched as this female goat demon talked to this mysterious stranger behind this ominous door, wondering what had she gotten herself into this time. "Another child has gone down the path of violence and I must help them, but I fear this new human's safety as the child may go as far as to hurt her as well."

"T-Tori," The voice said as it became slightly hesitant.

"Please Sans," Toriel pleaded as she turned to the door again, placing a hand on it. A long pause came and soon was interrupted again by a deep muffled sigh.

"I did promise didn't I," the voice said as he gave in. Toriel had a small smile come to her face and took a step away from the doors.

"Thank-you Sans," Toriel said and she turned back to the girl. "This is where we depart," Toriel placed a hand on her cheek as she began to cry somewhat.

"What will happen to you? If that kid is hurting people, won't he try to hurt you too?" You ask as you look up at the goat. She smiled down at you reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it," Toriel said as she put her hand on the girl's back and had her face the door. "Now, go." She gently nudged her forward and she took a couple steps toward the door. At first she didn't know if she should and just hand pressed against it. The girl looked back at Toriel, and she gestured for the girl to move on. She looked back at the door, sighed and walkthrough into the unknown behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that this took so long to come up. I've been very busy and well this fanfiction is based directly off of a comic I've created irl. I don't have it on any site so it isn't available to everyone. But I don't know if I should. Mainly because this story is much more detailed than the comic itself. I hope you all forgive me for prolonging the upload of this next chapter. I'm so sorry. .U  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: The Brothers

The girl looked out and felt a chill as her skin met the cold air of the outside realm. She walked out from behind the giant door and let it close behind her. She became nervous as the mysterious man was not there.

"H-hello sir, are you out here?" The girl called out in hopes he had not abandoned her. She heard a rustle and turned quickly to some trees.

"Yeah, I'm over here," said the voice. She noticed it came from the darkness of the trees she tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked as she looked at the shadows in hopes of catching a glimpse of this person.

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me," said the voice.

"Please, come out. I...I wish meet you," the girl said as she looked around in the darkness of the trees. She heard a sigh of some sort.

"If you say so," the voice said. Soon footsteps followed that made crunching noise as the unknown figure walked amongst the snow. She sees a someone step out into the light and what she saw surprised her. The figure was…well….a skeleton. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue jacket that had fluff, or fur, around the hood. He wore black shorts with white stripes along the side and had pink slippers.

"Um….you're a skeleton?" she asked as she looked at this skeletal creature. She heard him chuckle slightly and realized that he had his eyes closed.

"What were you expecting?" He asked as he began to slowly open his eyes.

"Well….a human?" She said questioningly as if trying not to offend the creature in anyway. He chuckled again and finally opened his eyes the rest of the way.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but we don't usually get those around her-wh...whoa," He said as his eyes fixed on her. The world went quiet for him for a second and all he could see was her. His mind was going crazy. He couldn't really think straight. He was stuck in this trance for a while until the girl broke it.

"Um...is everything ok?" She asked as she began to feel a little weird as this skeleton stared at her. She noticed that the skeleton didn't really have any eyes but white pupils that stared at her. He broke from his trance and a light blue blush came to his face.

"Uh….y-yeah...um...what's your name anyway?" He answered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, it's Sarrabeth," She answered as she smiled a bit. Sans stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He remember that name, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. So, he brushed it off and went with it.

"That's a pretty nice name," He said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks, you're Sans right?" She asked questioningly making sure she said it right.

"Yep, that's me," He said still with that big smile. The girl looked down and kinda kicked up some snow.

"So, what now?" She asked as she looked up at the skeleton. Sans was obviously caught off by the question and looked at Sarra questioningly

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Where do we go?" Shea asked. "I can't stand the cold very long even with a sweater." Sans realized this and rubs the back of his head noticing how dumb he must look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You have skin, so you actually get cold," Sans said as he looked down nervously. She nodded at the comment and he thought for a moment. "We can go to my place. It should be warm there, or at least warmer than out here."

"Ok, I suppose that's our only option at this point," Sarra said with a small smile. Sans smiled back.

"Alright, oh uh….stay close ok," He said. She looked confused but nodded to the request. "Right, this way. We are going to have to walk for a while to get there." Sarra smiled and they continued on their way. They crossed the wooden bridge and got through a very poorly made gateway very easily. They got a bit further, when they heard a loud voice.

"SANS!" It called. Sans stopped in his tracks with a sudden nervousness.

"Oh no….Papyrus," He whispered softly to himself. He turned to Sarra, who was looking for the voice.

"Y-you need to hide! Right now!" Sans said as he looked around, hoping that the voice was not getting closer.

"What's wrong Sans? Who said that?" Sarra asked. "Who was the person calling you?" Sans looked around again as they heard the voice call again.

"I'll explain everything here afterwards," Sans said as he looked behind him again. "Right now you need to hide!" Sarra looked around as if confused.

"Where?" She asked as she suddenly became a bit more frantic. Sans looked around and sees a couple trees.

"Over there, behind those trees," He said as he pointed and nudged her that way. She quickly got over there and managed to hide herself behind the trees just as the voice is heard behind Sans.

"SANS!" The figure called. It was another skeleton. He was a lot taller than Sans and was wearing some sort of armor. He also had a bit of a torn up red cape around his neck. His skull was a lot more linear than Sans's was and he seemed to a bit more serious as well. He wore a black suit like thing that covered most of his lower half of his bones and was wearing some sort of blue fabric around his...pelvic region. He wore red boots with yellow accents that went up to about half of his lower leg. Sans walked up a bit and did his usual smile.

"Over here, bro," He said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. The taller skeleton turned around and instantly notices him.

"THERE YOU ARE. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He asked impatiently. Sans shrugged and thought of a smart remark.

"Around," He said as he waited for a response.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, SANS," He said as he began to tap his foot.

"I've been here," Sans said. The taller skeleton stomped the ground in annoyance.

"SANS, NO YOU WEREN'T YOU LEFT YOUR POST!" He said angrily.

"Why are you asking?" Sans asked as his smile grew slightly bigger in anticipation of what he planned to say next.

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE," He answered. Sans smiled at the opportunity and couldn't waste it.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you thought I was Bonely," He said with a wink. The taller skeleton became very annoyed and angry.

"SANS!" He yelled. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR HORSE PLAY." Sans continued to smile to himself.

"But you don't have any horses, bro," Sans said wittily. Papyrus turned to him again angry.

"DANG IT SANS!" He said as he stomped the ground again, snow getting kicked up into the air.

"What you don't like my jokes, Pap?" Sans asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"NO, I DON'T SANS," Papyrus said with a very annoyed look that stared down at him.

"Well, you know one thing about jokes?" Sans says as his smile grows a bit more. Papyrus realizes what he's doing and his stare narrows a bit.

"SANS DON'T," He commanded as he tensed up a bit.

"They can really….tickle your ribs," Sans responded with a bit more of a chuckle than last time. Papyrus began to stomp the ground furiously at the joke.

"SANS!" Papyrus said with his obviously angry voice. "I'M GOING BACK ON PATROL." Sans smiled as Papyrus walked past him.

"Aw, so you don't like my jokes," Sans said with a fake frown. Papyrus continued to walk as he answered.

"I NEED TO CAPTURE HUMAN, SANS," Papyrus said as he continued to walk and the wind began to move his cape. "ONCE I HAVE ONE, THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD FOR SURE." Sans chuckled to himself as he sees another opportunity.

"Well, if you get Bonely come on back," Sans said as he chuckled a bit more. Papyrus yelled at him again and left angrily. Sans laughed a bit louder as he felt success in making his brother leave.


End file.
